The Artist 2(On Hiatus)
by The Writer of all Mistakes
Summary: Ok, so take two of "The Artist" a blend of Love, Adventure, Gregor returns to New York with his friends, and what he finds there will change him forever. Will be rated T for now, but may change to M in the future. Please give me feedback.
1. The Bully

So, unfortunately on my other fanfic for the Underland chronicles all of the coding got written in with the words, so now I would have to go and delete all of the coding without deleting one bit of the writing, so yeah, I also have no idea if it will just come back ad I will need to repeat the process. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!  
(Only taking a break from my Inheritance Fanfic)  
Lastly, this symbol represents a break in time:_

As Gregor rolled out of bed his thoughts immediately went to the Underland and Luxa, he missed everyone in the Underland very much. But mostly Luxa... the soft touch of her lips... and the feeling of her fingers sliding through his hair... and... no, he must not think of that time. It was so long ago when he said his goodbyes and left. But he couldn't just lay there all day, he needed to get ready for school.

"Uggghhhhh" he moaned

As Gregor entered the school Jeff, self-proclaimed bully, started towards him, he already knew what he was going to do, he was going to tell Gregor that he was a freak because of his scars and then he would beat up Gregor while Gregor pretended to struggle forcefully against his weak grip. Then he would lie on the floor moaning and then stand up once Jeff and his gang turned around the corner.

"Hey freak!" Jeff screamed in Gregor's face

"Yes, what do you need" he replied calmly

As Jeff pinned Gregor against a locker he started hitting him in the Gregor struggled weakly against Jeff's grip he forced down his Rager side.

"So, what little excuse do you have for being an idiot today? Maybe he's to weak, or too dumb." said Jeff as his gang laughed behind him/p

Gregor's Rager side was roaring now and his vision was starting to splinter, but he still remained calm, it was easier to look like he was struggling as he really was.

Jeff gave one last hit to his stomach and then let him go.

As he dropped onto the ground he remained standing this time, and his vision started to splinter, all of a sudden he let his rager side lose. As Jeff turned back towards him since he didn't immediately drop to the ground he felt a sharp pain in his armpit, then in his stomach and lastly the left side of his chest.

As Jeff collapsed onto the ground Gregor's vision returned to normal and he nudged Jeff with his foot. Then he looked up at Jeff's gang.

"Scram"

They all turned tail and ran.


	2. The Artist

**So, yeah, my last chapter was really short because these two chapters shouldn't be together, so yeah, SORRY**  
 **Anyways, the next chapters should be at least 1000 to 2000 words long, hope you enjoy!**  
 **P.S. All feedback is appreciated**  
 **Also, this:_ represents a break in time**

As the day was winding to an end Gregor walked towards his last class of the day, Art. He had chosen art over a language becasue when he returned from the Underland he found his new ability fascinating, he was also probably the best artist at school becasue of the wonders he had seen in the Underland, and Luxa too... He had made her seem beautiful, a piece of art for his entire school to marvel at, that was the only piece that he had allowed to ever be publicly displayed. All of his other pieces either stayed in the private view of his teacher, Mr. Clark, or came home with him. (The full name of his art teacher was Frank Clark)

"Heard you got into a fight" Gregor's only friend Matt whispered to him.

"Yeah, knocked old Jeff right onto the curb"

"Heh" Matt smiled

"Ok everyone, Mr. Clark said, please get out the final drawing that you completed over the weekend."

"Wow, you really did a good job this time." said Matt

"Thanks, I worked on it for about 2 hours over the weekend" Gregor replied

"Wow, I only worked on mine for about an hour... I hear that Angelia worked on her's for over _4 hours_ on the weekend, but her's still isn't as good as your's"

"Thanks"

As came around he looked at Gregor's work.

"Hmm, it seems like you captued the full essence of this city in your drawing, and once again made it better than Angelia's"

"Thank you, sir"

"Hmm, what is the name of this city Gregor?"

"Regalia, sir"

As 's eyes widened for only a moment, no one but Gregor saw the movement. Once walked back up to the front of the room he quieted the class and said

"All right everyone, we are starting a new project today, get out your sketchbooks and we'll start."

A hand was raised in the far back of the room, it belonged to a small girl, who had long hair draped down her back.

"Yes, Angelia, what do you need?"

"Whose was the best drawing, ?"

"My dear, I believe you already know the answer to that" responded

"But can you still tell me?"

"Sigh, once again Gregor's creativeness outmatched yours"

(Break in time)

Close to the end of class Angelia came up to him she whispered in his ear.

 _"Tell me where you get all your ideas and I'll kiss you"_ she whispered seductively

"Ha, ha! That is never going to happen." replied Gregor as he refused supposedly the prettiest girl in school, but in his eyes, no could compare to her.

 _"What!? How did you just stand up Angelia?"_ asked Matt quietly

"She isn't as pretty on the inside as on the outside" replied Gregor

(Break in time)

When Gregor got home he went downstairs into the basement, his room was down there and he had a huge amount of space to himself, one part of his room was in the corner, and that was where he privately trained in gymnastics, in another corner was his bed, and in the center was a room that he had built, and had placed several, very dangerous, traps around it. Once he deactivated the traps, he went into the room and looked around, surrounding him were pictures of Luxa, finished and unfinished pictures, but all drawn with incredible precision. Nd in the center there was a half finished drawing of his first, and last kiss with Luxa.

"Well, it's time that I start something new"


	3. The Decision

**Sorry to leave you all hanging there, but, lucky for you all, this is the next chapter!**

 **So, here it is, hope you all enjoy, and give me feedback, I need it!**

 **Also, Thank you so much for reviewing the story Clytuis (Hope I got your name right) and Vengeous!**

When Gregor walked into Art the next day he brought with him his unfinished work. The piece was a failed attempt at him trying to draw the moment where he and Luxa had first kissed. He had only brought this piece in as a guideline, he _was_ going to succeed in making this piece.

About a week later, the day before school was out, Gregor finished his piece, that was the exact moment when walked by and said, "Wow, Gregor, you have really outdone yourself this time. Can I present this to the entire class?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Clark"

"Everyone Gregor's finished piece."

Everyone stared at Gregor's piece with reverence. A collective hush settled around the room until one person said,"Oh come on! That isn't even an original idea!"

Everyone turned in her direction and then 3 people that Gregor hardly knew nodded to each other in synchronization and then stood up went over to Angelia, picked her up, carried her out of the room, set her outside on the ground outside of the classroom, and then locked the door when they came back into the classroom.

Later that same day, when Gregor finally stood in front of his house, he walked over to the mailbox and took out the mail and started sorting through it. While sorting through the mail he saw a letter addressed to himself. He opened it and read it.

 _Dear Gregor,_

 _I hope you get this letter as I suspect your mother has been intercepting all of my efforts to contact you, she most likely monitors you electronic mail, the mail that you get and all other methods of communication that I might try to use. Anyways, I have hope that you will return to New York soon, you would be welcome to stay with me for the summer or longer. There are many new things in the city now, and I need help around the house._

Dearest wishes from,

 _Mrs. Cormaci_

Later that night. When Gregor walked downstairs he went up to his parents and said "I need to talk to you both later, in private."

When both Lizzie and Maggie were put to bed Gregor went downstairs and confronted his parents.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to go to New York for the summer." he said.

"WHAT!? NO! I will never let any of my family back down there!" his mother screamed

"I'm going down there whether you like it or not" he replied calmly.

"Mom listen to me reasonably, I am moving there because I want to start a business." he said

"What is the business about?" his mother replied more calmly

 _"_ Truth be told, I don't know yet, but I studied most of the college financial lesson course, so the economic side of things should be fine and I was thinking about taking Matt there with me, he studied to be a lawyer and also studied the college course, and he finished it."

"Ahem" his dad interrupted

"I think we should let Gregor go."

"Why is that?" his mother replied with cold malice in her eyes.

"Because, the people that he loves are in New York, the community he loves, is in New York. Just let him go. He will leave no matter what you do."

"It's true mom. I would rather leave here with your approval, rather than shame."

"Fine." his mom sighed

"Thanks mom." said Gregor as he smiled for the first time in 5 years.

Gregor started up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Oh Gregor." his mom said

"Yes" he replied

"When are you leaving?" she inquired

He hesitated "Probably in 2 or 3 days"

"Why so soon?"

"I want to get started early." he replied

"Anyways, good night."


	4. Love at first sight

**Sorry for taking so long on the last chapter, all of my stuff just came back at me, I have been busy trying to balance my schedule.**

 **But I hope you enjoy and I just bumped the rating down to T for a larger audience.**

When Gregor walked into school next day he went straight up to Matt and asked if he wanted to come with him to New York.

"Sure man, I'll come, but I would like to take Amelie with me." Matt said

"Sure, she can come, but why do you want to take her? You don't like her do you?"

Matt hesitantly bit his lip, "Yeah, I kinda do, a little."

Laughing out loud, "Ok, that's fine, but I want to meet her first."

"Sure, she's in band." Matt replied

Later in band class,

"Ok, introduce me to her."

"She's over there." Matt said as he pointed to the tall girl with dark, brown hair down to her abdomen.

"Huh, you were right, she does look nice, and she's tall."

"Well, she's still got a few centimeters until she catches me." Matt replied

"Well, a few centimeters can make all the difference when you're kissing her."

Matt noticeable blushed.

"What would you know about kissing a someone." he sharply replied

"More than you think" Gregor answered darkly

As she noticed Matt she waved to him.

"Well it looks like she does have a thing for you." Gregor said while chuckling

"Matt! Good to see you. Is this your friend?" Amelie asked

"Gregor" he said as he stuck his hand out.

"Well isn't he serious." she said mischievously

"I may as well warn you, if you try to kiss me, I will not hold back, I know more than I let on." Gregor said

"I know" she replied, "I saw you beat up Jeff."

"Good."

"Anyways, what did you want to talk to me for?" she asked curiously

"He wants to know if you would go on a date with him." Gregor replied with a serious face

As Matt blushed again, he sputtered to retaliate, all while Amelie look up at Gregor, who stood at an even taller height than Matt, but only by a little.

"Is that true Matt?" she asked

"Of course it is, he just doesn't want to admit it. Anyways, we wanted to see if you would come with us to New York for the summer." Gregor said

"Sure, I'd come." she replied

"That is, if you two aren't going to chase after me all summer."

Gregor's eyes noticeably darkened with anger.

He cocked his head to the side, and replied strain-fully while smiling, "If you ever suggest that again, I may maim you or kill you, you have no clue how hard it is not to right now."

His smile had turned into a look of hatred.

"Ok, sorry, I was joking" she replied

"I'll come, but when do we leave?" she asked

"Tonight." Gregor said

"Ok, let me call my parents after school." she replied

"I'll pick you up at 4 Matt, and you at 4:15 Amelie, I'll be in the small grey car. Have your bags packed."

When Gregor picked up Matt, he asked

"How long is the trip going to be?"

"6 hours or more depending on how much we stop and how fast I drive."

"Ok" Matt said

"I've already booked a hotel room for tonight, the room should be ready for us when we get there."

As they drove to Amelie's house they saw some rats scurry towards the back of the house.

"You're late" she said "it's 4:16"

"Fine, I'll get us to New York in under 6 hours."

"Fine, do that then." she snapped as she got into the back with Matt.

As Gregor was about to go into the Lincoln Tunnel he looked into the review mirror to see Amelie kiss Matt while he sat there flustered. A little later Matt was kissing here back as she ran her hands through his hair. Gregor looked away and tried not to think of Luxa. Once they were through the Lincoln Tunnel he drove them past his old apartment building.

"That's where my family used to live" he said.

"Can we see inside?" asked Amelie.

"Tomorrow"

As Gregor promised he got them all there in just under 6 hours. As they were pulling up to the hotel Amelie yawned.

"Do you two want to stay in a room together? Or should Matt and me stay together?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do Amelie?" Matt said while blushing.

While holding back a grin Amelie replied, "I think we can stay in one room together."

"Ok. I'll be up around 7:00 in the morning." Gregor said

"Ok, we'll likely be up by then." said Matt

Next morning Gregor got up at 6:40 took a shower, and got dressed, by then it was 6:55. He walked out of the room and knocked on the door to Matt and Amelie's room. Matt opened the door for him.

"What are we doing today?" he asked

"I was thinking about walking through Central Park and looking at an antique shop." Gregor replied

"Sounds fun" said Amelie as she walked up behind Matt and rested her head on his shoulder.

Once everyone was out of the antique shop Amelie asked " Can we go see your old apartment building, Gregor?"

"Sure, it's right down the street."

When they entered the building Gregor lead them upstairs to the apartment that his family used to live in.

"Well, here it is, my family's former house." said Gregor

"It looks nice." said Amelie

"I'm going to introduce you to my neighbor, Mrs. Cormaci. Don't say anything, I want to surprise her."

Once Matt knocked a woman from the inside of the apartment started towards the door. You could hear her walk towards the door. Once she opened the door she inquired, "Who are you two?"

"My name is Matt and this is Amelie." said Matt as Amelie waved.

"What do you need?" she said

"We think we know someone you were recently in contact with, Gregor." replied Matt

"What? You know where he is?" she said her eyes widening

"Yes he is with us." said Matt as Gregor popped around the corner.

"Gregor!" exclaimed Mrs. Cormaci as she wrapped him in a hug

As Gregor embraced her he looked over her shoulder. There she was, he immediately stiffened. No, it couldn't be. Staring into her eyes he saw that she recognized him. As soon as Mrs. Cormaci let him go he walked over to her. He could see tears in her eyes. He stroked her cheek.

"Gregor" said Matt hesitantly, "who is that?"

Gregor just smiled as he looked into her eyes. All of a sudden he grabbed her and placed his lips against her's. She wrapped her fingers into his hair as he slid his arms up her body and around her neck. As her hands traveled down his body they stopped in the middle of his back. After their kiss had gone on for what seemed like centuries Mrs. Cormaci cleared her throat. They broke apart but Luxa kept her arms around him.

"Sorry Mrs. Cormaci" Gregor said while grinning from ear to ear.

Mrs. Cormaci just raised her eyebrows and said, "You better be. you might also want to explain to your friends who she is."

"I just want to confirm, I'm not hallucinating, am I?" Gregor questioned

Mrs. Cormaci chuckled, "No, you aren't hallucinating, Gregor. But you were always right about one thing, she is pretty."

Gregor just smiled.

"Matt, Amelia this is Luxa." said Gregor as he introduced them.

Luxa just smiled at Gregor's friends while resting her head against his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." said Amelie

"Hello" replied Luxa

"Well, you might as well explain to them where you meet Luxa" said Mrs. Cormaci

"Sure, can we sit down though?"

Yes, you can sit down, Gregor, go into the living room." replied Mrs. Cormaci

"Ok, let me start from the beginning." said Gregor as he started his long tale.

About an hour later he was finished.

 **Thank you all for reading! I never expected to have a 120 people read this story! I also want to thank FierceDeity24, philip. krainz and regalia queen. I hope you all enjoy these next chapters and stick with me to the end. Thank you all so much, you don't know what this means to me. Last, this is our longest chapter yet! It is 1500 sitting at words! I hope you all enjoy.**

 **But just so you know, there will most likely not be any children in this series as I feel they really disrupt the flow of the story.**


	5. True Love

**Man, I am burned out after writing the last chapter, but, I enjoy writing for you all!**

 **This chapter might take longer than normal becasue I am burned out, but hopefully I will soon have numerous chapters saved up for uploading.**

 **Here it is. Hope you all enjoy!**

After Gregor finished his story his friends just slumped into the couch while Luxa snuggled up against his arm.

"I know it's a little hard to believe at first. But it is completely true." said Mrs. Cormaci

Matt and Amelia stood up to go, while Matt said, "Well, we better get back to the hotel.' he said.

Gregor bit his lip and said hesitantly, "I'd like to stay here, if that's ok with you, Mrs. Cormaci."

Mrs. Cormaci eyed him suspiciously and said, "Sure you can stay here, Gregor. If you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"I don't mind."

"Ok, well. Your friends better get back to their hotel room." said Mrs. Cormaci

As Matt and Amelie left they both waved goodbye to Gregor over their shoulders. Once they were gone Mrs. Cormaci said, "Well, I'm exhausted, I'm going to turn in. Goodnight Luxa, goodnight Gregor."

Once Mrs. Cormaci left Gregor shifted into a more comfortable position with Luxa on his arm. As they sat in silence Luxa started to sob into his shoulder. He sat her up and asked with a concerned look on his face,"Luxa, what's wrong."

"Is it true? Is it true, Gregor? Have you found someone else?" she said while tears ran down her cheek.

"What? What would make you think that?" he asked

She didn't respond but just pulled out a folded up letter from her pocket, on the letter it read.

 _Dear Luxa,_

 _I realize that Gregor cares very dearly for you. But I have realized that you may want to know what I am about to tell you. Once Gregor left you he started to see other girl. Lots of them too I should add. He eventually left us for one such girl. We haven't heard from him since, I don't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to inform you on the matter._

 _Dearest regards from,_

 _Gregor's family_

Once Gregor read the last sentence he scowled.

"Luxa, I haven't even been with another girl alone since I left the Underland. Sure, others have tried to lure me in with sweet tricks. But you are the only one that could succeed with those tricks. There is no one like you out for me." he said

Her sobs soon stopped and she lay back down against his arm. He relaxed and sat there, enjoying her presence. A little later, Luxa suddenly flipped onto him and looked into his eyes. Looking back he saw that she was staring intently at him. All of a sudden she kissed him. He didn't protest, just wrapped his arms around her and lay there enjoying the moment. When she finally broke away from him she gazed passionately into his eyes and threaded her fingers through his hair while kissing him again. Gregor responded earnestly by kissing her back. They finally broke apart gasping as she sat on him. They then quickly resumed kissing each other. After a while they broke apart and Gregor said, "We better stop, otherwise we'll be here all night."

"Yes, I agree" replied Luxa.

As Gregor walked with her to the small guest bedroom that Mrs. Cormaci had he said, "You will have to tell me how you got to the overland tomorrow."

Luxa smiled at him and said, "Sure" as Gregor leaned down to kiss her again. After about a minute he brake apart from her and said "Goodnight, Luxa"

As Gregor got situated on the couch he thought about how good it was too see Luxa again and to be with her.

The next morning he woke up at around 6:30. Once he got situated he sat on the couch for a little, dozing on and off. Once Mrs. Cormaci got up he stood up and asked what she had had in the refrigerator.

"I have eggs, bread, jam, and butter for breakfast. I have to go out to buy food for dinner and lunch." replied Mrs. Cormaci

"Great, I'll scramble the eggs and leave some for you for when you come back" he said. As Mrs. Cormaci raised her eyebrows.

"What, surprised I can cook?" I used to have to get up early for school. Always had to cook for myself. I also cooked dinner for my family frequently."

"Well, let's see how good your food is and then we'll judge your cooking skills" she replied

After Mrs. Cormaci left, Gregor got out the eggs and a pan. Once he was about done with cooking the eggs Luxa came out of the guest bedroom with her long hair looking a little hectic. She came up behind Gregor and put her arms around him as he put the eggs into a bowl. He then proceeded to set the bowl on the table and set the table. Once he was finished he went over to Luxa and said, "Morning. you want eggs?"

"Sure" she replied as she sat down and started to put eggs onto her plate. Once she and Gregor were finished with breakfast he went and found a piece of paper and a pencil. Once he sat on the couch next to Luxa he started to draw a rough outline of her face as she rested against his arm. A few minutes later he had added some detail to the picture and Luxa looked at it. She gasped, her eyes widening, and said, "I've never seen anyone draw with such detail."

To that Gregor replied, "I'm not even one of the best in the world."

He later added, "Tell me about what happened in the Underland."

"What do you mean?" she replied

Gregor rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't be up here for no reason, tell me."

As Luxa sighed she began her story of how she came to the Overland.


	6. The Story

**Due to demands made by my fans, and myself, I have decided to continue this story. Now, just a forewarning, sometimes there will be no chapters a week, and sometimes 5 chapters a week. Thank you to everyone that convinced me to continue this story.**

 _As the intruders stormed the palace her guards yelled at her to flee. As she sprinted down the hallway her two companions trailed her. One of her companions stumbled._

 _"Flee, my queen! I will hold them!" he yelled_

 _"No, I forbid you, Vikus!" she screamed_

 _As Vikus turned around, Copernum started towards him he grabbed he sword._

 _"Old man," he said sneering, "step aside. And I will grant you a merciful death." he snarled._

 _"Never will the queen be with the likes of you!" he yelled._

 _As Copernum and Vikus engaged they both battered against each other they each managed to cut each other. As they each cried out in pain they moved towards each other. And with a slight move Copernum was out of the way of the sword. As the sword pierced Vikus a fountain of blood spurted from his chest._

 _"Run, Luxa" he said weakly._

 _As she and her last faithful companion raced down the hall he said, "Go, go to it, you know where you must go to be safe" as Aurora took off._

 _As Regalia receded from her vision she felt tears slipping down her eyes and falling into the darkness below her._

 _Pulling herself up the grate took most of her remaining strength and as she slipped over the edge of the grate she heard, "Good-bye, my queen."_

Sobbing, she laid in Gregor's arms.

 **Something quick, didn't have much time, sorry about not posting for a really, REALLY, long time.**


	7. Betrayal

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and giving me the pleasure to say over 1000 people read this story! It's unbelievable and crazy! Any feedback you guys have would be greatly appreciated. Don't hesitate to add your thoughts in the comments on how I can continue and better this story, it's supposed to be for you, not me. Anyways, thank you so much.**

As Copernum strode towards the angry crowd he raised his hands and waited for them to quiet down. As the murmuring receded he greeted the crowd with shocking news.

"Queen Luxa has betrayed you!" he exclaimed, "She sold you all out to the rats for them to nibble on your bones and make you their slaves!"

As the angry murmuring started again an older man stepped forward and said, "Queen Luxa wouldn't ever sell us out to the rats! She spent her whole life fighting against them!"

With the crowd nodding their agreement Copernum addressed them again, "This is why here betrayal is such a surprise and shock to everyone. And as proof here I have the leader of this attack to tell us the details!"

As shocked exclamations came from the crowd a devilish rat was dragged onto the podium in front of Copernum's feet. As the crowd yelled insults at the rat Copernum raised his hands again for quiet.

As quiet once again ensued the rat began to speak in a raspy, sickly voice, "Yes, your precious queen sold you out. And she was glad to do so, she wanted you all dead or kneeling at her feet, begging for mercy" cackling maniacally the rat continued, "She herself came to us in the night, said she meant no harm, instead she wanted to talk. So we talked, and formulated a plan to break into the palace. She would open the side doors to the palace and let a small amount of rats into the palace to take control of the castle. If Copernum had not been prepared with guards we would have succeeded" shooting a withering glance at Copernum. "Instead we were captured and the Queen forced to flee from Regalia's graces."

As the rat finished he was once again dragged, but this time away from the podium. The starstruck crowd stared at the rat. And then all hell broke lose.

 **Thank you again for a TREMENDOUS amount of views. Hope you enjoyed. And don't forget to add YOUR story ideas into the comments.**


	8. I'm back!

**I'm trying to get as many chapters as possible out as quickly as I can. So that you guys have something to read.**

 **Enjoy.**

As Matt and Amelie came over to Mrs. Cormaci's house he greeted them at the front door. Mrs. Cormaci wouldn't be home till late afternoon since she needed to go shopping and

take care of some other stuff. As they came into the house Gregor led them to the couch where the 3 of them sat down.

"So, what's your plan?" Matt asked "You brought us up here so we can start our own store."

"Yeah" replied Gregor, "I was planning on looking around at buildings in the vicinity to see if any of them would be suitable for us."

"How about we start out with a stand on the side of the street and see if we actually make money before we buy a building" Amelie said.

"Good idea, we can see if Gregor's drawings make money and sell, or if they don't and we need to find something else to sell."

* * *

One week later...

After a week had passed and Gregor had draw many more drawings, most of them were only sketches waiting to be colored but some of them were finished. One picture showed Regalia in all of it's glory. The battle between him and the Bane. And of the animals all gathered for the breaking of the code of claw. As people kept coming up they all gazed at his amazing pictures, and eventually someone came up and asked if they could buy the picture of Regalia. As soon as he left there was a continuous stream of people wanting to buy pictures, eventually he started taking requests on pictures that he should either repeat or specific requests for a certain picture that someone wanted.

As the day drew to a close Amelie started to count all of the money, and as they reached Mrs. Cormaci's apartment she gasped and said, "Holy! We got about 14000 dollars from this one time!"

"How did we do that..." Gregor was asking when she cut him off.

"Most of it was from people wanting pictures, that was around 9000 dollars in total" she responded.

"That might be enough to open our own store already" Matt said suddenly, Gregor had forgotten he was there.

"Awesome."

As Gregor entered Mrs. Cormaci's apartment he turned around to face Matt and Amelie and as they were about to say good-bye Matt suddenly said, "I'll look into options for a story, just make sure you have lots of drawings ready.

* * *

One Month later...

Gregor woke up to the ringing of his phone. As he started to wake up he was confused as he reached for his phone.

Slurring his words slightly he asked, "Hello?"

"Dude! I found the perfect spot! It's an abandoned building in downtown. We would just need to get approval from the state and get the signature of the guy that is currently in custody of the building," Matt said.

"Could we do that all today?"

"Definitely, I'll be at Mrs. Cormaci's in an hour," Matt finished.

 **I'm sorry that it has been such a long time. But I feel inspired! I want to continue writing. You all are such an amazing folk and I finally have some inspiration. Your Truly,**

 **-TWOM**


	9. Hiatus Note

**Hello to all of my faithful readers. Thank you all for bearing with me during the Summer, Spring, and Winter. I realize I haven't updated in a while. I was writing the next chapter to this when I finished it just a few nights ago. My plan was vigorous, I wanted to get back into FanFiction and start updating every week(If not twice a week.) on Three or Four different stories. As I finished up the chapter I looked over it and was happy with the fact that I had finished the chapter. I went away for 2 day and left the chapter there. When I went back to edit it and then publish it I realized that my work was horrible. And I'm talking absolutely horrific. It was bland. And had nowhere for the plot to develop. So... I have decided to put this story on Hiatus. You all deserve great work. Not horrible half-assed chapters. I will return to this story, but it may not be for another year or two. I have started the Prophecy of 2. A Percy Jackson FanFiction. I would appreciate it if you all would check out the story and tell me what you think.**

 **All of my readers have been amazing. Putting this story at a huge total of over 2000 views. I will come back. Don't worry. It just may not be for a while. Again, I'm so sorry. Go and check out the Prophecy of 2. I will be updating that story as that is the story I want to focus on. Thank you so much for your support.**

 **Thank You to all of my followers. These people include: CedricDiggory01, FierceDeity24, Greenyugi, , regalia queen, and .**

 **Thank you to everyone who Favorited this story. These are the people: Greenyugi and .**

 **I wish I could run through everyone else who reviewd but I don't have the time. Thank you all for the support.**

 **No worries. This story will continue. Just not right now. If I feel motivated enough I may type up another chapter for you all if that is what you really want. A special thank you to Clytuis. You have a crazy amount of reviews on this story and your reviews helped me to motivate myself to write. I will come back. Just not for a while. Thank you all.**

 **This is a short preview from The Prophecy of Two.**

"Run, you fool!" the man yells at me.

With wide eyes I turn and run, but not before an arrow hits him in the neck. As blood spurts from his mouth I turn and sprint in the other direction.

Feeling adrenaline coarse through my body I run away as fast as I can. The last one, I am the only one left. I have to preserve this knowledge, if it is lost all is over. All of earth will suffer.


End file.
